Homecoming
by Lunaraquafy
Summary: It's that time of year again. There's a hint of fall in the air, with the excited murmur of Homecoming. Isabel and Cole are in for the time of their lives. Please review. Thank you. :
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you thoroughly enjoy this fic. :) It reminded me much of my first homecoming dance. Cole x Isabel is probably my favorite pairing. They just click somehow. ;) **

**I don't own Cole St. Clair, or Isabel Culpeper. Maggie Stiefvater does. **

Homecoming. The time of year where the polyester-clad, partially high teenagers of Mercy Falls embrace the beginning of a new school year.

Being a former rockstar, I had never really been schooled properly. My mad scientist father never gave a damn about my education. He was more of a 'take your goddamn weed and leave my house' kinda guy. So the idea of me attending this completely absurd dance seemed like a joke when I was a lot younger.

But not this time. Oh, no. Not when Isabel Culpeper gently shakes you awake one morning after letting herself into your house. This is kind of how it went.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Mmmuh."

"Cole, get up."

My eyelids flew open. I was in my boxers, lying on my stomach. Isabel's pretty blond curls slowly came into focus.

"Ishabel.. what're you.. what're you doing in my room.."

I sat up, my hair a mess. Isabel ignored my question.

"Why are you in Beck's room? It took me 45 minutes to find you."

"My apologies, Madam Culpeper," I threw my chest out in a luxurious stretch.

"Grace and Sam were banging it out last night, so I had to move. Rockstar needs his beauty sleep." Isabel giggled. It was a cute sound that I've been hearing quite often lately.

"This I want to see." Her blue eyes sparkled mischievously

"Maybe you can spend the night." I winked. A smile spread across her face, and she made no effort to hide it. This made me smile.

"Maybe I will." She purred as she placed herself in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her, and she leaned her head on my chest.

"Isabel?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you come?"

An innocent smile spread across her features.

"To take you to get fitted for a suit."

I froze. "Err.. why?"

"Because you're going to Homecoming with me."

Weeks before the dance, Viviana's Dress Boutique is always packed with squealing girls, raging hormones, and a shit load of estrogen.

It looked like a lot of fun from where I was, standing in front of the tux store across the street.

The tux store across the street was a sorry sight. Run down on the inside as well as outside, the ancient shop was so old that the letters on the grubby sign were either missing, or hanging by a single rickety nail.

The sign read 'Brihas Wrse", but everyone in Mercy Falls has been around long enough to know that the store is called Brigham's Warehouse.

So I'm standing in front of the wooden door of Brihas Wrse, staring at the wad of cash Isabel was holding impatiently in front of me.

"Take it."

I blinked.

"Cole, my family is too rich for their own good. Please do me the favor and rid me of this small amount of cash."

"If small you mean by enormous..." I croaked.

"Do I need to slap you?"

I sighed, tentatively accepting the cash.

"I'll meet you right here in an hour. I need to stop by Viviana's."

"Okay. Seeya in an hour." Isabel hurried away, her stiletto heels clicking on the pavement. That girl never ceased to amaze me. For a moment I stared at the back of her tight black skirt, as if just by staring at it I could will it to get a little shorter.

The ancient tux store seemed almost deserted upon entrance. The mahogany doors led to a narrow corridor. Against the cracked wall was a dusty display case full of neatly folded ties.

I followed the corridor. It was shorter than it looked. To my surprise, it led to a small storeroom. The store was filled with a collection of colorful suits, pants, shoes, and ties. Wooden rack upon rack stood in messy little rows before me. In the middle of each row was a racked, leather stool, most likely for trying on shoes.

A rustling sound from the back of the store caught my attention. Behind a polished oak counter, buried beneath a battered novel, was a man. He looked to be in his early fifties, wiry and lively looking, with sprouts of grey hair sticking up behind his ears.

I cleared my throat. He started.

"Oh hello there. Sorry about that." He cleared his throat.

"What can I do for you?" A smile formed on his features as he set the worn copy of "Of Mice and Men" on the counter."

"I'm looking for a homecoming suit." Before I finished the word 'suit', a violent sneeze shook me. The dust was getting to me.

The man's smile broadened. He ran his eyes over me in my red skinny jeans, as if estimating my size.

"Ah, that time of year isn't it? Right this way." I followed him to a rack near the dressing room. Many colorful dress shirts were placed neatly on hangers. There were so many – too many to pick from. Everywhere from pastel limes to deep, rich pinks lay hung in front of me.

The clerk seemed to sense my hesitation "

I think you might want black."

He stood to my right, holding up a dusty, charcoal colored dress shirt. More like a dark gray.

"Thanks."

Shortly after, I was led to a pedestal of ties. They were all very handsome looking. The one that stood out the most to me was a rich cherry red made of a silky material. I ran my finger over it.

Carefully, I slid the tie from its arrangement, and held it under my arm along with the carefully folded shirt.

"Are you interested in pants as well?"

I liked this guy. He was quiet and helpful at the same time.

"Nice choice, by the way." He winked.

When I nodded, he hurried off into the storage room, returning shortly after with some slacks tucked under his arm.

"Here you are. Dressing rooms are to your left."

I thanked the clerk, and carried my items to the dressing room. They weren't all that special, just like the rest of the store. It was pretty much a box with a foot length mirror, and a curtain blocking the doorway.

Without even so much as a glance at myself in the mirror, I drew the curtain closed and removed my shirt. It was hot in the store. By the time I was buttoned up in my charcoal shirt, I was dying.

"Dammnit." I muttered.

My hands trembled as I tied my tie securely. Casually, I slid my hands into my pockets and stole a glance at the mirror.

Damn.

I looked good. I looked _really_ good.

It was something about the way my red skinnies complimented my red tie. Forget the slacks. I grinned. Looking back at me in the mirror was a suave young hipster, fresh and sexy in his tie, dress shirt, and flaring red skinnies. Isabel was in for a surprise.

I left the dressing room sooner than I'd entered it. Unable to wipe the grin off my face, I sauntered up to the counter. The clerk smiled when he saw me.

"Success?"

I nodded.

"You can keep the pants."

He chuckled.

"Alright then. If you would just come with me, I'll ring you up."

So it was 12:15. I was just leaving the store, a grin spread from ear to ear on my face. Isabel's wad of cash was in my back pocket. I'd have to return it to her later.

From across the street, I could see Viviana's was still bustling with female activity.

How long did it take that woman to shop? She was probably trying on a few dresses.

I pulled out my phone, and sent her a quick text.

Damn. I couldn't wait.

**If you liked it, please let me know in the reviews! (: Please, no spoilers. I'm nearly finished with Linger. I just sort of set it down when I began reading the Harry Potter series. Luna, over and out. ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while, and I sincerely apologize for my absence. It's been months, I know. I guess my lack of motivation had to do with a number of things. I've been shifting in and out of long periods of depression, for one. But I'm back, now, and I've finally worked up the nerve to update this fic. Hopefully I can continue on and eventually work up a steady pace. I'm sorry guys. I know I've let you down. ): I hope you can forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Isabel, and Cole belong to Maggie Stiefvater.**

**I love how nearly all of my fics glorify teen pregnancy. X) Oh, silly me. **

The dressing room was cramped. Three mirrors covered the surface of each wall. On the door was an array of hooks. I stared at myself, naked in the mirror. My lacy black strapless matched my thin satiny panties.

For a moment I went brain dead, just standing in the cramped room staring at myself. Then I remembered what I came here for.

Before entering the dressing room, I had done a bit of browsing. A sexy dress was hanging on the door, just begging to be put on.

Sluggishly, I slid the dress on. It was a tiny thing, very slutty – I liked it. The pearlescent aquamarine fabric fell to my upper thigh, just barely concealing my crotch. The chest was cut low. A single large glittering jewel was embedded just below the pleated bosom, surrounded by thin wispy pieces of fabric.

I pictured myself wearing this to homecoming with Cole and slowly, a smile spread across my features. Absent-mindedly, I checked the price tag. $180 dollars.

For some reason this did not phase me. I continued in my dreamy trance. After changing I floated all the way to the cashier and slapped my trusty Visa on the counter. A brief series of vibrations coming from my bra brought me back to reality. I reached for my phone, ignoring the uncomfortable glance from the cashier. Cole had sent me a text.

"_Where the hell are you, blondie?"_

Smiling, I hurried to the meeting place outside of the tux store.

Cole was waiting for me looking nonchalant, as always. A glossy bag was slung casually around his arm as he leaned against the battered pear tree.

"Find something you like?" I decided to play it cool.

Cole shrugged.

"More or less. Lemme see your dress."

He made a playful grab for my pink satiny bag; a move that was easily met with my flirtatious antics. I stepped aside, twirling next to him so my head fit perfectly under the crook of his neck.

"I want it to be a surprise." I whispered.

Cole whimpered, his wolflike eyes begging. He hung his head in defeat.

"Okay," he muttered reluctantly. "It's not gonna kill me to wait five more days."

"Atta boy. That's the right attitude."

We climbed into my SUV, him at the wheel. I must have fallen asleep, because when I awoke, Beck's house loomed in front of us. My head was gently laid on Cole's shoulder. He was being very still, watching me patiently.

"Welcome back to the waking world, beautiful."

My lips parted and a huge yawn escaped.

"Are Grace and Sam home?"

Cole drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Sam texted me. He and Grace are celebrating their anniversary at the candy store in Duluth. Said they'd be back around Midnight."

For some reason I had this image of Sam and Grace crammed in the back seat of the Volvo together in a deserted parking lot. I seemed just like the couple to plan a late night escapade away from home.

"Come on."

Cole took me by the hand and led me inside. From the looks of the kitchen wall clock, it was only one in the afternoon. There was a sort of lazy atmosphere this time of day. My right hand idly gripped the island as I leaned against it, my left reaching into my bra for my phone.

Cole stared.

"I'll never understand why girls do that."

It wasn't until I had quickly flicked through all my text messages that I was able to comprehend what he was saying.

"A bra is a girl's best friend, Cole." I murmured absent-mindedly, skimming through my texts.

I'd received two texts in all since this morning. The first was from my mom.

"_So I suspect you're with your boyfriend. Just remember to use a condom." _

The second text was from Grace. It was a couple hours old.

"_Sam and I won't be back till Midnight. Have fun you crazy kids. ;D"_

"Is that what you do all day?"

I rolled my eyes. Cole was looking at me in such a way that was not unlike a wolf gazing at his prey.

"Not even, wolfboy." My phone clicked as I snapped it shut, setting it on the counter. I yawned.

Suddenly, a mischievous look glimmered in Cole's eyes. I pursed my lips.

"You want summa this, babe?" he chortled, whipping off his shirt and standing in a seductive pose with his arms behind his head.

I'll admit, he wasn't too bad. And it's not like I haven't seen him naked before. But he wasn't exactly what you'd call Rockstar built. Sure, he had some pretty sexy pecks. It looked like he might've had washboard abs at one point in his life. His tummy was flat, with a small bit of pudge to it. It was cute. I wanted to poke it.

"Cole, you're a helpless case."

Cole's smile grew and grew. Suddenly, he grabbed my waist and lifted me onto the counter, staring into my eyes. I knew what he was thinking. I knew what he wanted. We had twelve hours to ourselves in this comfortable abode. Grace and Sam wouldn't be returning anytime soon.

"Isabel, think for a minute. Twelve hours, we have to ourselves. Let's enjoy every last minute of it."

I smiled sheepishly. Butterflies twisted in my stomach. The desire burning in his eyes made my heart pound with anticipation.

"Bring it, wolf boy."

**You'll just have to guess what happens next!**

**I assure you, no worries; I have the next chapter written out.**

**It does take a great deal of motivation to update. I'm not forcing you to review, but it is a nice surprise to see what people have to say about my story. It helps me continue on. :D**

**Thanks everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I have a LOT of explaining to do.**

**I know it's been at least a year and a half since I've updated, or uploaded. I really want to apologize to those of you who have been waiting for updates from me all this time. Thanks, all of you people who have been writing me encouraging reviews. I really appreciate it. Without your ongoing support, I think I would have just given up on writing fanfiction alltogether. For a LONG time I completely lost the motivation to write. I'm sorry guys, I know it's been a long time, and I know I've probably let a lot of you down. I'm ready to start writing again, and this time I'm not going to go inactive for an extended period of time. I promise. **

**I know I said I had the next chapter written, in the last chapter, and I'm sorry, I know that made you guys get your hopes up. I completely rewrote it. Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

**I don't own Shiver, or any of its characters. The lovely and beautiful Maggie Stiefvater does.**

I wasn't sure how we ended up in my bedroom. But I didn't particularly care.

I don't remember whose idea it was to have a food fight. We were either drunk as fuck or completely out of our minds when we both started ravenously divesting the fridge of its contents. Before long, various condiments, both opened, and unopened lay scattered about the house. My room in particular was covered in empty whipped cream cans… along with the majority of our clothing.

To say my room was a mess was an understatement. Whipped cream and chocolate syrup were slathered on the walls in various places. In some places ketchup, and even mayonnaise. It didn't smell the best. We'd spent the past forty five minutes leg-wrestling for dominance on my bed (which was pretty hot, considering Isabel was wearing nothing but a skimpy bra and lacy panties). I'm not gonna lie, I was hard the entire time.

Together we tumbled off my bed in a tangled heap. We were both covered in whipped cream, and armed with bottles of chocolate syrup. As our bodies met the floor, I quickly pinned both tiny wrists above her head with one hand. With my free hand, I dangled my chocolate syrup, squeezing the contents all over her.

Isabel squealed sharply, squirming frantically beneath me. Her curvaceous sides shook as shrieks of laughter escaped her.

"Just how I like my ice cream," I snickered. "Chocolate covered.'

Without further warning, I dove face-first between her breasts where an avalanche of chocolate syrup was sliding onto mounds of whipped cream. Isabel was clearly struggling not to moan. Her baby blues were half-lidded, her full lips parted ever so slightly.

With rough, uneven strokes of my tongue, I lapped up the ooey-gooey goodness. The sweetness of the chocolaty-whipped cream made the Isabel taste of her skin even sweeter. I made sure I licked every square inch of her beautiful double D's, swiping my tongue underneath her bra, and over the sensitive nub of her nipple.

The rise and fall of her chest became faster, and as I burrowed my way over and between her breasts, I could hear the rapid pounding of her heart.

Between her legs, which had wound their way around my waist, I could feel moisture and rising heat.

"Jesus, Cole." she moaned.

The bra needed to go. It was getting in the way of everything I wanted to do to her. The anticipation of this moment was thick with desire, and sexual tension.

Twisting my chin into the crook of my neck, I wiped the remaining whipped cream off of my face. I released her wrists and threw aside the empty syrup bottle, my hands busying themselves with the clasp of her bra. It was on the floor before she even opened her eyes.

For a moment I lost myself at the sight of her bare rack. I've seen it a billion times, but I swear to God, it just gets more beautiful every time.

I was in a dream-like trance. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was touching her all over, eliciting moans and other sweet sounds. I squeezed them, rolled them beneath my hands. With my thumbs, I circled gently around her nipples, feeling them grow firm beneath my touch. My thumbs were soon replaced by my tongue.

Girls I've slept with in the past have always said that I have a magic tongue. I guess it's just a God-given gift. Can't say I'm not proud of it.

The teeth marked breast fell from my mouth as the sucking and licking soon turned into biting and nibbling. I bit down hard on her nipple, letting my tongue run over the pink nub as I sucked hard. I did the same with the other.

I was about to remove her panties when a distinct buzzing sounded from the corner of the room.

Isabel groaned.

"That's my phone."

I reached over and grabbed it, tossing it to her in one swift motion. She caught it without blinking.

"Hello?" She placed the phone to her ear.

"Yeah mom, I'm with Cole." She stuck her tongue out at me in a suggestive fashion. It was adorable.

"What do you mean you're locked out? Ugh, okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

-x-

So within four minutes, Cole and I were both fully clothed, and on the road. Neither of us looked like we'd just been in a messy, chocolaty tussle, although we sure smelled like it.

Because I was irritated, I was at the wheel, and I made Cole sit in the front passenger seat. My bra strap kept sliding down my shoulder. I had been in such a rush to get dressed that I hadn't had time to adjust the strap. Cole snickered as I slid it up my shoulder for the fourth time.

"Oh shut up."

"Here babe, let me help you."

With gentle fingers, Cole slid the strap into a comfortable tightness for me, daintily pushing it up onto my shoulder.

"There you go sweetie." An innocent smile tipped his lips. I suppressed a small smile.

"Thanks hon-'" _SNAP_!

I squealed, and Cole laughed.

"I hate you."

Even though I didn't want to take my eyes off the road, I was pretty sure there was an angry red mark where Cole just snapped my bra strap.

Cole doubled over laughing. I turned the radio all the way up the rest of the drive there to drown out his laughter.

When we got to my house, my mom was sitting on the porch step digging through her purse. Upon seeing us pull into the driveway, she stood up.

While stepping out of the car, I whipped out my keys and gave Cole a warning glare. If he did anything stupid in front of my mother, I wasn't going to have sex with him for a month.

"Thanks for coming sweetie," she let out a sigh of relief. "I seemed to have lost my keys."

I quirked an eyebrow. Since when did my mother ever call me 'sweetie'?

While I was unlocking the door, Cole took the opportunity to strike up conversation with my mother. I quietly hoped she wouldn't smell the ice cream on the both of us and make the mental connection. Unfortunately, Cole had other plants.

"Do you _smell_ that Mrs. Culpeper?"

"I was going to ask you guys the same thing." She looked puzzled.

Cole shrugged. "Beats me."

I cleared my throat by the open door.

"Alright mom, Cole and I have some business to attend to."

Without even saying goodbye, I grabbed Cole by the wrist and half dragged, half led him to the car.

We were about halfway home when Cole decided to break the silence.

"So what's this 'important business' we have to attend to?"

I smiled. "We're going to take a bath."

**Please tell me what you think! Feel free to yell at me for being inactive. I really do deserve it. xD Just a heads up, it may be a while until I have the next chapter up. I don't have it written yet. But I promise, I'm not going to let you all down! Luna, over and out.**


	4. Author's note

Hey guys. I've decided to discontinue this fic. I just haven't been feeling it. I'm sorry to disappoint those of you who have been waiting on me for quite some time now. Chances are, I'll probably start it up again in the near future once I get my thoughts sorted out. It's been real, guys. Till next time!

xoxo Luna


End file.
